Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Prehistory Ancient History |- |date2 = c. 50 B.C. |datecode2 = 50 |event2 = Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu begin their 2,000 year slumber, after believing they completely destroyed the Ripple clan. |- |date3 = c. 1 A.D. |datecode3 = -1 |sbr3 = Jesus is born. |- |date4 = 39 A.D. |datecode4 = -39 |event4 = Hell Climb Pillar is built to facilitate training in the Ripple. |- |date5 = 79 A.D. |datecode5 = -79 |event5 = August 7, Pompei is buried. }} Middle Ages , the Lion King, is the first knight to pass the 77 Rings. |- |date5 = 1389 |datecode5 = 1389 |event5 = , the thunder knight, passes the 77 rings. |- |date6 = 15th century (1408) |datecode6 = 1408 |event6 = The one-eyed passes the 77 rings. |- |date7 = c. 1480 |datecode7 = 1480 |event7 = creates the sword which the Stand Anubis is bound to. * Caravan Serai dies, leaving Anubis without any user. The Stand begins to search for users on its own. }} Modern History 16-18th Centuries . * Death of , age 23. * Deaths of Tarkus and Bruford. |- |date5 = 18th century |datecode5 = 1701 |event5 = * One ancestor of the Pucci family becomes a pope. |- |date6 = c. 1740 |datecode6 = 1740 |sbr6 = * 150 years before the Steel Ball Run race, Joseph of Arimathia's map arrives from England to the USA through a Puritan Minister. |- |date8 = c. 1783 |datecode8 = 1783 |event8 = * Mikitaka Hazekura (or Nu Mikitakazo Nshi) is born (self-proclaimed). }} 19th Century |- |date4 = 1846 |datecode4 = 1846 |sbr4 = * Norisuke Higashikata I is born. |- |date5 = 1847 |datecode5 = 1847 |sbr5 = * September 20, Funny Valentine is born. |- |date6 = 1852 |datecode6 = 1852 |event6 = * Futatsumori Tunnel is finished in Morioh. |- |date7 = c. 1856 |datecode7 = 1856 |sbr7 = * Steven Steel (16) is placed on a deserted hospital island due to typhoid fever from cavalry rations. |- |date8 = 1858 |datecode8 = 1858 |event8 = * In the Atlantic Ocean, Zeppeli's father wears the Stone Mask from the Aztec ruins and transforms into a vampire. He kills the 58 members of his University crew with the exception of his son, and then dies from sunlight. |sbr8 = * Steven Steel (18) leaves the hospital after two years, quits the cavalry and joins a circus as a part-time worker. |- |date9 = 1859 |datecode9 = 1859 |sbr9 = * Steven Steel (19) becomes the star of the circus. |- |date10 = 1860 |datecode10 = 1860 |event10 = * 2 years after his father became a vampire, Zeppeli meets and Tonpetty takes him in as an apprentice of the Ripple. |sbr10 = * Steven Steel (20) goes on a tour across the USA with the circus. |- |date11 = 1861 |datecode11 = 1861 |sbr11 = * Steven Steel (21) introduces new popular attractions in the circus: "Midget women wrestling", "Bug-eyed man" and "Pigs on a tight rope". |- |date12 = 1863 |datecode12 = 1863 |event12 = * October 16, Robert E. O. Speedwagon is born. * Straizo is born * 3 years after Zeppeli, age 25, joined the Tibet Temple, Tonpetty tells him how he will die if he continues the Ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this, and begins the "Ripple of the Heavens" training. |sbr12 = * Steven Steel (23) is fired from the circus because of a fight and his demeanor. * Axl RO fails to warn the town he was supposed to guard against an enemy attack out of cowardice, the entire city is subsequently massacred. |- |date13 = 1865 |datecode13 = 1865 |sbr13 = * Steven Steel (25) becomes a heavyweight boxer. |- |date14 = 1866 |datecode14 = 1866 |sbr14 = * Steven Steel (26) becomes a debt collector. * Gyro Zeppeli is born. |- |date15 = 1867 |datecode15 = 1867 |event15 = * Dio Brando is born. |sbr15 = * Steven Steel (27) beats an opponent he shouldn't have in a rigged game, gangsters retaliate by seeking him out and shooting him in his right knee. |- |date16 = 1868 |datecode16 = 1868 |event16 = * April 4, Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. * buys the Stone Mask in London. * Mary dies in a carriage accident and Dario Brando 'saves' George Joestar from the wreckage. * George Joestar frees Dario Brando from jail while is a police rookie. * Dire and Zeppeli become friends during training. |sbr16 = * Steven Steel (28) disappears, presumably escaping as a sailor. |- |date17 = 1870 |datecode17 = 1870 |sbr17 = * Diego Brando is born. |- |date18 = 1872 |datecode18 = 1872 |event19 = * Poco's sister is born. |sbr18 = * Johnny Joestar is born. |sbr19 = * is born, his birthname being Johei. |- |date20 = 1873 |datecode20 = 1873 |event20 = * George Joestar buys a dog, Danny, for Jonathan when he's 5 years old. At first, they don't get along. However, Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. |- |date21 = 1874 |datecode21 = 1874 |sbr21 = * Rina Higashikata is born. |- |date22 = 1875 |datecode22 = 1875 |sbr22 = * The cavalry's 26th squad dies of dehydration inside Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert, Mountain Tim, age 16, is the only survivor and develops a Stand. |- |date23 = 1876 |datecode23 = 1876 |sbr23 = * Johnny Joestar, age 5, rides a horse for the first time. * Lucy Pendleton is born. }} Phantom Blood Begins 's boat. * December 4, London Press reports Windknight's Lot disappearances. * December 15, London Press reports Jeff Back and Dan Hamar's witnesses. * Circa December, Elizabeth is born. |sbr5 = * Steven is dubbed as a fraud for a scandal he has nothing to do with. * Steven goes bankrupt. * Lucy meets Steven Steel, then a bum in the streets. Listening to his mumbling, she proposes to him the idea of a race across the entire American continent. * Steven finds over 20 sponsors for the Steel Ball Run race, starting with East&West Tribune. |- |date6 = 1889 |datecode6 = 1889 |event6 = * February 2, Jonathan and Erina marry, the London Press publishes the news. * February 3, Jonathan and Erina go to America to celebrate their honeymoon. * February 7, on the Atlantic Ocean, deaths of Jonathan Joestar, Wang Chan, and all of the other passengers except Erina and Elizabeth. * February 9, Erina and Elizabeth are saved near the Canary Islands. Dio sinks into the bottom of the ocean. * May 22, a picture of Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina and Elizabeth is taken. * George Joestar II is born. |sbr6 = * Funny Valentine becomes the 23rd president of the United States of America, he also encourages the Steel Ball Run race secretly after meeting Steven. * Steven rescues Lucy from a gang by lying about her virginity. * Steven and Lucy get married. }} Steel Ball Run Begins is born. }} Contemporary History 20th Century is born, his birthname being Josho. |- |date5 = 1910 |datecode5 = 1910 |event5 = * Robert E. O. Speedwagon founds the Speedwagon Foundation. |- |date6 = 1914 |datecode6 = 1914 |event6 = * 85 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka is created. |- |date7 = 1918 |datecode7 = 1918 |event7 = * May 13, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. |- |date8 = 1920 |datecode8 = 1920 |event8 = * September 27, Joseph Joestar is born in London. |- |date9 = 1921 |datecode9 = 1921 |event9 = * Death of George Joestar II by one of Dio's zombies who had become an . * Elizabeth avenges George and becomes a criminal, leaves her family, is declared dead by disease and becomes Lisa Lisa with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation. |- |date10 = 1924 |datecode10 = 1924 |sbr10 = * is born. |- |date11 = 1928 |datecode11 = 1928 |event11 = * Mario Zeppeli suddenly leaves his family when Caesar is 10 years old. |sbr11 = |- |date12 = 1930 |datecode12 = 1930 |event12 = * The hotel built within Gessler's fortress is closed and abandoned after the death of its owner. |sbr12 = |- |date13 = 1931 |datecode13 = 1931 |sbr13 = * Death of Norisuke Higashikata I. |- |date14 = 1933 |datecode14 = 1933 |event14 = * Joseph, age 13, saves Speedwagon from a kidnapping and has his first plane crash. * 5 years before they awaken, Nazis find the Pillar Men in Rome. |- |date15 = 1934 |datecode15 = 1934 |event15 = * Kenzou is born. |sbr15 = |- |date16 = 1935 |datecode16 = 1935 |event16 = * Mario Zeppeli is absorbed by Kars to save Caesar, age 16. }} Battle Tendency Begins World War II and the aftermath sacrifices herself. |- |date13 = 1964 |datecode13 = 1964 |event13 = * Anjuro Katagiri is born in Morioh. * Ryohei Higashikata becomes a policeman. * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born in his rural hometown in France. |- |date14 = 1965 |datecode14 = 1965 |event14 = * is sentenced to jail for 10 years in an all-female prison. |- |date15 = 1966 |datecode15 = 1966 |event15 = * January 30, Yoshikage Kira is born. |- |date16 = 1967 |datecode16 = 1967 |event16 = * In Summer, Diavolo is born. * Cioccolata is born. * Reimi Sugimoto is born. |- |date17 = 1968 |datecode17 = 1968 |event17 = * January 5, Telence T. D'Arby is born. * 20 years before Part 3 begins, Holy Joestar marries Sadao Kujo and moves to Japan |- |date18 = 1969 |datecode18 = 1969 |event18 = * In Autumn, Kenzou kills 34 people. }} The Seventies and Eighties , whose body and identity is exchanged with Domenico Pucci (Weather Report). |- |date4 = 1974 |datecode4 = 1974 |event4 = * Risotto Nero is born in Sicilia. * July 25, Kira, age 8, is on a vacation summer camp. |- |date5 = 1976 |datecode5 = 1976 |event5 = * Anjuro Katagiri, age 12, is sent to a youth detention center after being arrested by Ryohei Higashikata. * Johngalli A is born. |- |date6 = 1977 |datecode6 = 1977 |event6 = * March 10, Baby Face's "mother" is born. * Bucciarati's and marry. * 22 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka includes City S middle school classes. |- |date7 = 1978 |datecode7 = 1978 |event7 = * Jean Pierre Polnareff begins to train his Stand. * In Greenland, die 48 hours after hurting themselves on meteorite stone in a volcano. * Tamami Kobayashi is born, Virgo. |- |date8 = 1979 |datecode8 = 1979 |event8 = * Rohan Kishibe is born. * D an G is born. |sbr8 = * Jobin Higashikata is born. |- |date9 = 1980 |datecode9 = 1980 |event9 = * March 25, Leone Abbacchio is born. * September 27, Bruno Bucciarati is born. * A boy is killed at Oak Tree Hill, the murderer flees for 15 years. * Akira Otoishi is born. * Guccio is born. * (During 1980s) Morioh quickly becomes highly developed. |sbr9 = * Mitsuba Higashikata is born. |- |date10 = 1981 |datecode10 = 1981 |event10 = * Keicho Nijimura is born. * Toshikazu Hazamada is born, Leo. * Cioccolata, age 14, is volunteered to take care of old people for 2 years. |- |date11 = 1982 |datecode11 = 1982 |event11 = * Ayana Hirose is born, which makes her a third year student when her brother is a first one. * In Lorraine, Survivor's original user causes the death of 6 mountaineers. * Telence T. D'Arby beats up his brother Daniel for trying to steal his girlfriend. * Joseph, age 62, cheats on his wife with Tomoko Higashikata, age ~20. * John Eliot Gardiner directs the best orchestral version of Handel's Messiah. * December 3, Guido Mista is born. |sbr11 = * Yoshikage Kira is born. |- |date12 = 1983 |datecode12 = 1983 |event12 = * Josuke Higashikata is born, Gemini, while Tomoko is 21 and studies in one of Tokyo's universities. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born, Libra. * May 20, Narancia Ghirga is born. * Kira begins to collect his fingernails, which grew over 30 cm that year. * August 13, Kira commits his first murder; The parents of Reimi Sugimoto, age 16, have their throats slit. Her dog Arnold suffers the same fate and is hung on a coat rack. Reimi herself has her back stabbed repeatedly by Kira at their house at 12, bloc 3, of Kotodai. He does not take her hands. Rohan, age 4, who is babysat by them is thrown through the window by Reimi to save him. He then moves out of Morioh. * Futatsumori Tunnel is restored. * Yukako Yamagishi is born, Sagittarius. * 18 years before Giorno joins Passione, birth of a Passione's Lieutenant. * Viviano Westwood is born. |- |date13 = 1984 |datecode13 = 1984 |event13 = * 4 years before Part 3, Dio (now referred to as DIO) wakes from his 100-year sleep after his coffin is found near the Canary Islands. * March 28, 6:27, Koichi Hirose is prematurely born. * September 22 at 23:15/11:15PM, Daniel J. D'Arby wins against Stephen Moor in California and takes his soul. * Green Dolphin Street Prison is rebuilt after a large fire. Changes to the floor plans created the 'ghost rooms', accessible with the Stand Burning Down the House. * 23 years before Mutsukabezaka, Minoru Kagamari is born. * Thunder McQueen is born. |- |date14 = 1985 |datecode14 = 1985 |event14 = * Joseph meets Muhammad Avdol for the first time. * J. Geil rapes and murders . * Pannacotta Fugo is born at a Naples hospital. * April 16, Haruno Shiobana is born. * June, after the 25th, Diavolo, age 19, takes a picture of Donatella Una at Costa Smeralda in Sardinia under the name Solido Naso. * June 8, Trish Una is born in Ischia Campania. |- |date15 = 1986 |datecode15 = 1986 |event15 = * Donatello Versus is born. * May 17, Daniel J. D'Arby wins 8 properties and the soul of Mayama Shozou through gambling. * Diavolo is reported missing and is presumed to have died in a large fire. * Diavolo, age 19, finds 6 arrows and the bow buried in Egypt and sells 5 of the arrows to Enya. * Criminality arises in Europe. * Gray Fly kills 300 people in an air crash. |- |date16 = 1987 |datecode16 = 1987 |event16 = * 2 years before Okuyasu and Keicho's father mutates, their dies of sickness and their father's company declares bankruptcy. * DIO's Stand power manifests itself after being pierced by the Bow and Arrow. * Joseph's Stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters DIO. * DIO meets Enrico Pucci, age 15, in America and gives him an arrowhead. |sbr16 = * Hato Higashikata is born. |- |date17 = 1988 |datecode17 = 1988 |event17 = * Bucciarati's parents divorce after 10 years of marriage. Bucciarati, age 7, stays with his father. * Miuccia "Miu Miu" Miuller is born. * When Yoshikage is 21, his father Yoshihiro dies of a cancer. * Risotto, age 14, cannot forgive the man who ran over his cousin. * Ermes Costello is born. * Ken Oyanagi is born. * Pucci hears the confession surrounding his brother by Ms. Bluemarine. * 2 months after the confession, Whitesnake and Weather Report manifest themselves. * Pucci befriends DIO at 16 and they discuss Heaven. * Circa July, Avdol encounters DIO in the souk Khan Khalil in Egypt during a full moon, DIO discovers that his Stand can stop time while testing its capabilities. * Circa August, Kakyoin encounters DIO in Egypt during a trip on the Nile with his family. * Jotaro's Stand power manifests. }} Stardust Crusaders Begins (Note: Originally 1987-1988; Changed in later chapters) |datecode2 = 1989 |event2 = 2 days before N'Doul's death, 9 men and women gather at DIO's mansion. * 2 weeks before Holy would die from her disease, death of N'Doul. * Oingo is sent to a hospital for a month. * 43 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Roses and Suzi Q visit Holy. * 4 days before Holy would die, Joestar group defeats Alessi and Mariah at Louxor. * The day after Alessi and Mariah's defeat, Joestar group reaches Cairo and makes Daniel J. D'Arby lose his sanity following his defeat. * Narciso Anasui is born. * January 15, deaths of the Cairo informant, Chibi and Buchi, and Pet Shop. Iggy loses his front left leg. * January 16, ** 13:00/1:00PM, Kakyoin and Iggy rejoin the Joestar group. ** 14:25/2:25PM, Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin enter DIO's mansion. ** 14:35/2:35PM, Vanilla Ice reports Telence's defeat to DIO and the rest of the Joestar group enters the manor. ** Deaths of Muhammad Avdol, Iggy, Vanilla Ice, Nukesaku, Wilson Phillips, and an unknown number of Cairo pedestrians. ** 17:15/5:15PM, Death of Noriaki Kakyoin, age 17 (about midnight in Japanese time). ** 100s after Kakyoin's defeat, Polnareff fails to assassinate DIO and is incapacitated. ** 50 days after leaving Japan, temporary death of Joseph Joestar. ** Little more than 150s after Kakyoin's defeat, Jotaro defeats DIO. ** 4 minutes after Joseph's temporary death, he is transfused with DIO's blood. * January 17, at dawn, death and destruction of Dio Brando/DIO's and Jonathan Joestar's body. * F1 driver Jean Alesi is number 28. * Kira gets a literature diploma and is employed by Kameyu shops at S. City, his nails grew over 30 cm. * Ungalo is born. * Rikiel is born. * 10 years before Keicho's death, 2:00PM, after returning from school, Keicho, age 7, and Okuyasu, age 4, see their father being infected by DIO's flesh bud due to his death. * DIO's Diary is burned by Jotaro * Haruno Shiobana, age 4, becomes Italian as Giorno Giovanna when his marries an and moves to Italy. * Bucciarati's mother remarries a man from Milan. }} The Nineties dies. * Josefumi Kujo is born in S. City from and . |- |date3 = 1992 |datecode3 = 1992 |event3 = * Bucciarati, age 12, kills 2 gangsters to protect his father. He joins Passione. * Passione begins to smuggle drugs from central Asia. * Risotto, age 18, kills the man who ran over his cousin. He joins the mafia. * Jolyne Cujoh is born. |sbr3 = * Joshu Higashikata is born. |- |date4 = 1993 |datecode4 = 1993 |event4 = * Kira moves to Morioh due to his job, and his nails grew over 30 cm. |sbr4 = * Holy begins to work for a hospital. |- |date5 = 1994 |datecode5 = 1994 |event5 = * When Narancia is 10, his mother dies from an eye disease. His father begins to neglect him. * Anjuro Katagiri commits murders and is sentenced to death. * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * According to a census, Morioh has 58,713 inhabitants. |- |date6 = 1995 |datecode6 = 1995 |event6 = * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * Rohan, age 16, becomes a mangaka. * The Soldier House's previous owner dies at age 82. * Risotto, age 21, gets a Stand and joins Passione. |sbr6 = * Daiya Higashikata is born. |- |date7 = 1996 |datecode7 = 1996 |event7 = * 3 years before Part 4, Toyohiro Kanedaichi starts living in a telephone tower. |sbr7 = * Kaato is sentenced for 15 years as prisoner 28 at the Stone Ocean prison. |- |date8 = 1997 |datecode8 = 1997 |event8 = * Narancia, age 14, is sentenced to jail for a year. * 5 years after being attacked by a gang, Bucciarati's father dies from his wounds. * 2 years before Tamami meets Koichi, he gets out of highschool. * 2 years before meeting Josuke, Joseph gets a kidney stones surgery. |- |date9 = 1998 |datecode9 = 1998 |event9 = * February 1, Kira's driving license is delivered. * September, Anjuro Katagiri gains a Stand due to the Bow and Arrow, two weeks before his death sentence. * October, Anjuro survives his death sentence thanks to his new Stand and escapes a week after. * Circa December, Shizuka is born. * Fugo, age 13, completes his college studies. |- |date10 = 1999 |datecode10 = 1999 |event10 = * Narancia, age 15, gets out of jail with a left eye disease and is abandoned by his friends. * Fugo, about 15, brings Narancia to Bucciarati. * Narancia is treated in a hospital for 3 weeks, he then reluctantly goes back to his father. * 6 months later, Narancia secretly goes to Polpo and succeeds of his test. * Jolyne, age 6, develops a high 42° fever, Jotaro stays in Japan's countryside. * Before January 20, Morishita Ichirô buys a New Year's Great Loto ticket. * January 20, New Year's Great Loto ticket buyers can receive their prizes. * Circa January, 4 months before meeting Koichi, Tamami Kobayashi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * February, Rohan moves to Morioh and Keicho pierces him with the arrow. Shigechi gains a stand after being pierced by Keicho. * Circa February, Yukako Yamagishi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * March, Hazamada makes one of his friend gouge his left eye using his stand because of an argument over a manga or an anime. }} Diamond is Unbreakable Begins . * June, Kira's nails have already grown over 20 cm. * June, Toyohiro touches the ground for thelast time for a month. * June 13, Koichi and Rohan discover Reimi's murder 15 years and 10 months after it happened. * A few days before June 21, Josuke and Okuyasu meet Shigechi. * June 21, the tickets of New Year's Great Loto expire. * June 24, death of Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu, his body is totally destroyed. * Deaths of Kosaku Kawajiri and Aya Tsuji, their bodies are completely destroyed. * Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu investigate the Kiras' house. * Rohan defeats Ken. * July 1, Morioh's summer activity begins while Kira impersonates Kosaku. 11:00PM Shinobu goes to bed while Hayato spies on his parents. * 2 days before fighting Josuke and Rohan, Fungami is caught in an accident in Futatsumori Tunnel. * Monday, 8:00AM Josuke and Okuyasu meet Mikitaka in a Crop Circle in Budogaoka fields,13 hours after Mikitaka had fallen unconscious from being scratched by Yoshihiro's arrow. Tamami gets out of hospital after a month. Rohan's house burns. * The day after his house is burned, Rohan encounters Highway Star in Futatsumori Tunnel. * Summer, death of Yoshikage Kira. * Summer, during Pink Dark Boy's hiatus, Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 16: At a Confessional takes place. * Pink Dark Boy resumes publishing, albeit on a monthly schedule. * While healing from King Crimson's injuries, in an Italian village, Polnareff discovers Requiem abilities with an arrow found in Egypt. * Cioccolata joins Passione after being sacked by his hospital because of a patient's death. |- |date2 = 2000 |datecode2 = 2000 |event2 = Mista, age 17, kills 3 men with a revolver and is saved from a jail sentence by Bucciarati. * 1 year before Luca's death, the learns from his wife that is dating Scolippi. }} 21st Century Vento Aureo Begins and sends Gelato's corpse to their gang. * 2 months before Trish meets Team Bucciarati, death of Donatella. Squadra Esecuzioni hears rumors about the boss' daughter shortly after figuring Sorbet's fate. * Vento Aureo takes place. * March 29 at 13:00, Koichi arrives at , Italy and is robbed by Giorno Giovanna. ** Death of . ** Bruno Bucciarati investigates Luca's death, and fight with Giorno before he meets Rolling Stones. ** One day before Giorno joins them, Bucciarati talks about Giorno to his gang. ** 15:00, Giorno begins Polpo's trial. ** 16:10, one hour after meeting Polpo, Giorno gets home and witnesses the death of the Janitor ** With the help of Koichi, before sunset comes, Giorno defeats Black Sabbath. * March 30, one day after Giorno began Polpo's test ** 15:00, Giorno completes Polpo's test and is accepted into Passione. ** Giorno joins Team Bucciarati. * March 31 ** 9:25, Polpo is killed by Giorno and is believed to have commited suicide. ** Team Bucciarati disappears to find Polpo's 600 million on Capri island. ** Mario Zucchero and Sale attack Team Bucciarati. ** Bucciarati becomes a Lieutenant of Passione by Pericolo and is ordered to protect Trish, age 15, for a week * April 1 ** Formaggio is killed by Narancia. ** Around 15:00, Pericolo kills himself in the turtle and the boss orders Team Bucciarati to retrieve the key at Pompeii 35 km from their hideout in the vineyards. ** 15:40, Fugo is trapped by Man in the Mirror in a mirror in Pompei. ** 15:45, Illuso is killed by Purple Haze's virus. ** 16:25, Team Bucciarati arrives at Naples Station. ** 16:31 Prosciutto and Pesci discover Bucciarati. ** 16:35, The express to Florence leaves Naples' station platform 6 stopping at Rome in 1h/30min. ** 16:50, Prosciutto uses The Grateful Dead in the Express (Can be seen on the clock inside Coco Jumbo) ** 17:21, Bucciarati separates himself to prevent an attack from Beach Boy. ** Around 18:10, 20 minutes before reaching Rome, the express is stopped by Pesci. ** 18:34, Melone finds Pesci and Prosciutto's corpses, and collects Bucciarati's blood sample. ** Baby Face is born 3min03s after his mother's fecundation. ** Baby Face kills , age 24, 10 minutes after his birth and goes after Team Bucciarati. ** 18:38, Baby Face assaults Bucciarati and Trish before fighting with Giorno. ** 19:45, Ghiaccio finds Baby Face's corpse and hears Melone's death at Rome's station. * April 2, 3 days before Secco fights Bucciarati. ** 00:05, Team Bucciarati discovers Pericolo's message, 10h05min after he started it. ** 4:43, Ghiaccio attacks Mista and Giorno, the Boss waits for Team Bucciarati to retrieve the disk. ** 5:13, Giorno killed Ghiaccio, the Team Bucciarati obtained OA-DISC. ** 5:30, Team Bucciarati arrives at San Giorgio Maggiore. ** Physical death of Bruno Bucciarati, age 20, on san Giorgio Maggiore Island and betrayal against the Boss. ** Pannacotta Fugo decides not to follow Bucciarati's group. ** Team Bucciarati go for their lunch. Death of Tiziano and Squalo. ** Around 9:00, death of Carne at Marco Polo airport. ** 10:15, Trish awakens her latent Stand against Notorious B.I.G., crash of the plane in the sea. * April 5, 3 days after the Boss send Notorious B.I.G. ** Early morning, Diavolo fights and kills Risotto Nero (28). ** Leone Abbacchio killed by King Crimson while Moody Blues replaying Diavolo's memory, age 21, on Costa Smeralda. ** Death of Cioccolata, age 34, later Secco. ** Late evening, Doppio meets Bucciarati the same day he killed Risotto. ** 12 years after his battle with DIO, physical death of Jean Pierre Polnareff, age 36. At the same time, Chariot Requiem begins to use its ability, making everyone fall asleep. * April 6, The last day of Part 5 (can be seen on Giorno's watch). ** 5:40 everyone near Colosseum awakens from Requiem's sleep, their body and soul are exchanged. ** Team Bucciarati meets Polnareff (in Coco Jumbo's body). ** Death of Doppio (in Bucciarati's body). ** Death of Narancia Ghirga, age 17. Team Bucciarati is aware of Diavolo hidden among them. ** Diavolo discovered Chariot Requiem's weak point. ** True death of Bruno Bucciarati, age 20. Giorno, Mista, Trish survive. ** Giorno stabbed Gold Experience with the Arrow, Gold Experience Requiem's birth, infinite death of Diavolo, age 33. * After the events of Part 5, Giorno, Mista and Polnareff begin to lead Passione. }} Post-2001 is killed by Sports Maxx. |sbr5 = * Holy becomes a professor at TG Dai. * Summer, Ojiro Sasame encounters Kira. |- |date6 = 2009 |datecode6 = 2009 |event6 = * 2 or 3 years before Jotaro visits Jolyne, he tells her that he will divorce her mother. |sbr6 = * Kira finds a Rock Human aboard his ship. * is a batter for the Seiten Birdies. * One year before eating a Locacaca fruit, Iwakiri damages his shoulder. |- |date7 = 2010 |datecode7 = 2010 |sbr7 = * Iwakiri, age 24, eats a Locacaca fruit. * Kira and Josefumi steals 2 Locacaca branches. }} Stone Ocean and JoJolion Begin . * Two days before being transferred, Jolyne is stabbed by an Arrow piece in an amulet from Jotaro; attains Stone Free. Jotaro is in Africa. * November 6 2:32 PM, Jolyne and Ermes arrive at Green Dolphin Street Prison. * At some point, Ermes finds the amulet and attains Kiss, later sells it to Gwess who attains Goo Goo Dolls. * November 8, Jolyne is condemned to 15 years at Green Dolphin Street Prison. * Soon after arriving Jolyne meets and defeats her cellmate Gwess. * Jolyne encounters Emporio who warns her against a visitor. * November, the next day ** Jotaro visits Jolyne in the prison and they are attacked by Johngalli A, 35, one of DIO's remaining disciples after a 22 year long grudge. ** The Stand Whitesnake kills Johngalli A after taking away Jotaro's memory and Stand discs. ** Jolyne is condemned to a few weeks of punitive isolation for trying to escape, her sentence is extended by 5 years. ** Death of Enrico Pucci (After final universal reset) * 6 days after selling the Amulet and falling unconscious after stabbing herself with it, Ermes wakes up and manifests Kiss. * The day after having been stolen from by McQueen, 2 days after Jotaro's arrival, Ermes defeats McQueen (27) and meets Emporio. |sbr1 = * March, 6 months after Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo stole 2 Locacaca branches, Japan (including Morioh) is heavily damaged by a tsunami. The Locacaca tree wilts and the Rock Humans notice that 2 branches are stolen. * The night following the tsunami, Wall Eyes appear in Morioh. * Friday, August 19, 10 months, 16 days, 3 hours and 24 minutes after they stole 2 Locacaca branches, Kira and Josefumi are tracked down by Tamaki Damo and Yotsuyu Yagiyama. * 3 days before JoJolion begins, deaths and fusion of Kira and Josefumi. Creation of Josuke Higashikata. * Yasuho Hirose discovers Josuke's unconscious body. * Josuke is adopted by the Higashikata family. * Deaths of Yotsuyu, Aisho Dainenjiyama, and the A. Phex Brothers. Josuke learns of the Locacaca's existence. * 6 months after the tsunami that hit Morioh, Damo goes to the Higashikata's house. The same day, Damo is killed by Josuke Higashikata. * Kaato, age 52, finishes her 15 year-long incarceration in the Stone Ocean prison, after 3662 working days. * Josuke and Yasuho meet Rai Mamezuku. Deaths of Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do. * 12 days and 4 hours before the harvest of the New Locacaca. ** The Higashikata family's orchard is burnt down by Tsurugi and Jobin Higashikata. ** Death of Poor Tom. * 10 days before the harvest. ** Yashuo and Mitsuba discover a stash of Locacaca plants within the TG University Hospital, which are destroyed by Rai. ** Death of Wu Tomoki. * 7 days before the harvest, Tsurugi begins to undergo a transformation and gains a new ability. * 6 days before the harvest, Josuke, Yasuho, and Rai pursue the head of the Locacaca Organization, Satoru Akefu, but are unable to capture him or see his face. A bystander is accidentally killed during the pursuit, leading to a police manhunt for Josuke and Rai. * 3 days before the harvest, Ojiro Sasame locates the New Locacaca hidden inside the Higashikata estate and sends proof of its existence to his girlfriend. However, both of them are eliminated by Jobin Higashikata. * 48 hours before the harvest. **Josuke & Rai discover that Satoru Akefu will be attending a lecture the next day. They are attacked by Satoru's Stand and are pursued by the police, with Josuke being injured gravely enough to be sent to TG University Hospital as Rai is taken into police custody. **Yasuho Hirose discovers the true face of Satoru Akefu. **Tsurugi begins to succumb from the effects of the Rock Disease. *30 hours before the harvest. **Satoru Akefu's lecture takes place. **Josuke awakens in the hospital and is attacked yet again by Satoru's Stand. * 13 minutes before the harvest, Norisuke Higashikata IV is gravely wounded and his body is hidden by Tsurugi. |- |date2 = 2012 |datecode2 = 2012 |event2 = * Death of Foo Fighters. * 6 days before the new moon on March 22, Jolyne escapes after 4 months of imprisonment. * 4 days before the new moon on March 22, Ungalo and Rikiel are sent after Jolyne's group. * 3 days after Jolyne's escape (3 days before the new moon on March 22), Donatello Versus is sent after Jolyne's group. Weather Report regains his memory, but both he and Donatello are killed during a skirmish with Pucci. * March 21 (1 day before the new moon on 22 March), time starts to speed up. * Deaths of Narciso Anasui, Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh. * Universe is reset by Made in Heaven, resuming in November 2011. * Universe is reset once more by Made in Heaven. * In the reset universe, Emporio meets counterparts of previous universe incarnations, Irene and Annakiss. }} References Site Navigation Category:Concepts